1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a conduit spacer assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of cable lines are run underground for a variety of reasons. One reason may be to protect them from surface weather elements or from interference or damage that may be caused when installed above ground or on poles or other structures. Other reasons may be the inability to run the cable lines across one or more structures, such as a highway, a body of water, or a railroad.
In particular, cable lines are run through multiple underground protective conduits, also called ducts. The conduits are positioned parallel to each other and are spaced apart from each other in a controlled manner. The spacing may act to minimize electrical interference, and to dissipate heat generated by transmission of electric power and electric signals through the cables.
The conduits and cables should also be protected from digging, whether with hand tools or with mechanized equipment, such as backhoes. Thus, in some cases, the multiple conduits are secured to each other and then collectively installed in a single, larger outermost conduit known as a casing. The casing is usually formed from steel. To secure the conduits together and space them apart within the casing, one or more bore spacers may be used.
Generally, a bore spacer is circular disc having several holes for receiving and supporting the conduits. These bore spacers, however, are difficult to maneuver when manually installing the conduits in the casing. Each conduit is manually inserted through a hole in one or more bore spacers, and then the conduits and spacers are collectively inserted into the casing. The spacers have a tendency to buckle or twist when being inserted into the casing, which may require remedial action and increase installation time.
When the conduits are installed in the casing, a fill material such as cement is usually injected to fill the spaces between conduits. The fill material provides additional protection, stability, and thermal insulation. The bore spacers also have a tendency to inhibit or obstruct flow of the fill material between the conduits, resulting in some areas having little or no support or insulation.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved conduit spacing systems.